youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Todrickhall
}} | module = }} Todrick Hall (born April 4, 1985) is a vocalist, actor, director, choreographer and entertainer from Arlington, Texas. His fame arose when he auditioned for the ninth season of American Idol, where he made it to the semi-finals. Since then, Hall has been performing on Broadway and YouTube. As of 2013, Hall is under the management of Scooter Braun Projects. He was featured in Forbes Top 30 under 30 in the Hollywood category in 2014. Career Tour On July 10, 2014, Todrick went on his very first tour across the United States. The tour was called Twerk Du Soleil and featured IM5, Katie Stevens and Vonzell Solomon. YouTube As of July 2014, Todrick has exceeded one million subscribers on his Youtube channel.Todrick Hall's Youtube Channel Virgin America In November 2013, Virgin America produced a pop-music safety video directed by Jon Chu with music by Jean-Yves "Jeeve" Decornet.Virgin America | Safety Dance Battle: Judges Hall starred in the video and wrote the song and lyrics. Music Although Hall is mainly known for his video-driven projects, he also has many musically driven projects as well. In December 2013 Todrick released a Christmas album entitled Dear Santa, with covers of "This Christmas" and "Sleigh Bells" and original songs "So Cold" and "SplitsOnXmasTrees."iTunes - Music - Dear Santa by Todrick Hall Hall has also produced a 2014 YouTube series entitled Pop Star High. Controversies While on American Idol, Hall was accused of fraud when he reportedly charged several parents a $50 fee for auditioning for a musical called "Oz, the Musical." The musical got cancelled, but money charged for the auditions was never refunded. Hall however denied that he, being the director rather than the producer, was ever involved in the financial aspect of the production. Hall also created a Kickstarter Campaign based on the Oz Musical concept. The goal of $5,000 was exceeded (Actual $5,277) by the deadline Oct 7, 2011 so the campaign was successfully funded. As of July 27, 2014 no money has been refunded and the posted products have not been delivered. Selected videography and discography releases 2010-2011 * It Gets Better * McDonalds Drive Thru Song * Beyonce End Of Time Flash Mob * I Wanna Be On Glee * We Found Love duet with Siri * Without U duet with Tori Kelly (Creator; singer) 2012-2013 * Grown Woman Disney Parody * Beauty and the Beat * How The Grinch Stole Crenshaw * Dear Santa * Disney Dudez * Todrick Hall's The Wizard of Ahhhs feat. Pentatonix * Hold On, We're Going Home * The Hungry Games * Mean Gurlz * Spell Block Tango (as Scar from The Lion King) * Beyoncé'' (2013) - Choreographer - * Beyonce (2013) -actor uncredited-"Superpower" 2014 * (8 episodes) * Opening Act for the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards * Twerking in the Rain * Mary Poppin-Dem-Pills * Cinderfella * Mean Boys * All That Azz * Bridesmaidz 2 * Weavegirlz * Grown Woman * Disney Dudez 2 * Snow White and the Seven Thugs * Freaks Like Me (feat. the cast of Dance Moms) * Disney Dudez 3 * #BandCamp (with boyband IM5) *Cell Black Django References External links * * Category:American Idol participants Category:LGBT musicians from the United States Category:LGBT African Americans Category:African-American male singers Category:Gay musicians Category:Gay actors Category:1985 births Category:Living people Category:African-American Internet personalities Category:People from Arlington, Texas